starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Астероид
, преследуемый звёздными истребителями TIE/ln в астероидном поле]] Астероид — как правило, массивный космический объект, вращающийся вокруг звезды. По размерам астероиды меньше планет и обычно формируют пояса внутри звёздных систем. Известно, что Оби-Ван Кеноби и Джанго Фетт устроили космический бой в астероидном поле около Джеонозиса. Благодаря астероидам, мешавшим обзору, джедаю удалось сымитировать собственную гибель. Во время Галактической гражданской войны Хан Соло смог оторваться от преследовавших его истребителей TIE/ln, направив корабль в астероидное поле Хота. Мини-версиями астероидов являлись метеорные тела — метеоры при попадании в атмосферу и метеориты при столкновении непосредственно с поверхностью планеты. Иногда астероиды возникали при столкновении двух планет, как это произошло во системе Ламаро, в её внешней части, известной как Риф. Образовавшееся «облако» астероидов затрудняло доступ к внутренним планетам системы через гиперпространство, если только не были известны точные координаты, так как гиперпрыжок через «облако» легко мог вызвать различные аномалии. Астероиды могли быть превращены в военные базы. Так появились база Мау, принадлежавшая Галактической Империи, и база Крустай чисских экспансионистских оборонных сил в системе Крустай.Outbound Flight За кулисами *В фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» была использована по меньшей мере одна картофелина для изображения астероидов в поле Хота. *В астероидной сцене один из астероидов на самом деле был ботинком. По слухам, Джордж Лукас заставил специалистов по эффектам переделывать эту сцену столько раз, что они обозлились и добавили туда ботинок. Появления *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Ace Assault II'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *"The Brink" * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Light and Dark'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' * *''Omen'' *''Vortex'' }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/swtcg_autocard.asp?name=Asteroid%5BField%5B|cardname=Asteroid Field}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/tie_bomber_squad.jpg|cardname=TIE Bomber Squad}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/space_slug.jpg|cardname=Space Slug}} * *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' }} Примечания и сноски См. также * Категория:Астрономические объекты Категория:Астероиды